Poplątane
by euphoria814
Summary: kompletny non-kanon... magia nie istnieje... powiedziałabym, że to polityczna wariacja ze slashem
1. Chapter 1

**Autorka ostrzega, iż wizja ustroju politycznego Wielkiej Brytanii jest czysto wyssana z palca... niektóre rzeczy - owszem mogą się nakładać, ale nie jestem politologiem :)**

**

* * *

**

_Jestem niezapisaną księgą_

_Wyryć pierwsze słowa pozwalam tobie_

_Zielonym atramentem _

Kiedy kładł na półce jedną z setek książek, które przyszły dzisiejszego ranka, napotkał nagle dwa wściekle zielone punkty, wpatrzone wprost w niego. Właściciel tych nieprzeciętnych oczu odchrząknął znacząco, zmuszając go do jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji niż permanentne gapienie. Jak zahipnotyzowany okrążył regał i stanął twarzą w twarz z niesamowicie przystojnym brunetem, który z delikatnym rumieńcem próbował przeprosić za najście.

- To raczej ja powinienem przeprosić, że pana nie usłyszałem – powiedział siląc się na spokój. – Szuka pan czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał niemal z miejsca, mając nadzieję, że brzmi przynajmniej trochę profesjonalnie.

Brunet zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe i pokiwał przecząco głową. Spoglądał z przerażeniem na kilka rzędów równo stojących regałów wypełnionych po brzegi książkami.

- Prezent? – spytał uprzejmie i zaryzykował nieśmiały uśmiech.

Już dawno nie czuł się tak zdezorientowany i niepewnym w czyimś towarzystwie. Zlustrował wzrokiem stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, ostrożnie badając każdy szczegół jego ubioru, cokolwiek, co mogłoby zdradzić jego tożsamość. Na nieszczęście zwykła koszulka polo i dobrze dopasowane dżinsy, powiedziały niewiele nawet o jego guście. Umysł Adriena pracował jednak bardzo szybko, analizując nawet te strzępy informacji; zachowawczo, ostrożnie.

- Tak – odparł krótko zapytany.

- Kobieta? Mężczyzna? – Nie wiedział, co wolałby usłyszeć.

- Kobieta, przyjaciółka. Zainteresowana literaturą… - urwał. – Studiowała w Oksfordzie. Nie wiem czy to pomoże.

Adrien uśmiechnął się lekko. Oksford. Ile już lat minęło? Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale chyba trzy. Najwyżej cztery. Odwrócił się plecami do mężczyzny i pewnie podszedł do jednej z półek za kontuarem.

- Jeśli przyjaciółka miała zajęcia z tymi samymi profesorami, co ja, podejrzewam, że ta będzie idealna – powiedział lekko, podając zdumionemu mężczyźnie dość dziwnie oprawioną książkę.

Ten wziął ją do ręki ostrożnie, nie będąc najwyraźniej pewnym, czy ona go nie pogryzie.

- Będę musiał zapytać co to – mruknął speszony.

- Wiliam Szekspir, „Sen nocy letniej", nic specjalnego, ale za to wydrukowano ją w 1900 roku, więc jako ciekawostka będzie doskonała – odparł pewnie.

Brunet uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz szeroko, co wprawiło Adriena z osłupienie. Radość zdawała się sięgać w głąb szaleńczo zielonych oczu, uwydatniając ich niezwykłą barwę. Poprawił nerwowo własne okulary, które zdążyły się zsunąć z jego nosa.

- Mógłby pan zapakować w coś ładnego?

- Oczywiście.

Kilka minut później w księgarni został sam, nie mogąc zapomnieć o zieleni, która prześladowała go przez tę krótką chwilę spotkania z nieznajomym.

Był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy następnego dnia napotkał tego samego mężczyzną tuż przed drzwiami księgarni. Niepewnie przestępującego z nogi na nogę, wyglądając na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko dostrzegł Adriena.

- Przepraszam za tak wczesne najście, ale skoro wczoraj uratował mi pan życie – urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że plecie. – To znaczy ten prezent, nie wiem czy pan pamięta…

- Pamiętam. Wydanie z 1900 roku – przerwał mu. – Czym mogę służyć tym razem? – zapytał, otwierając.

- Prezent, dla tej samej przyjaciółki – mruknął.

Adrien zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał groźnie na mężczyznę, który sapnął na widok jego miny.

- Nie chce mi pan chyba powiedzieć, że uszkodził pan wydanie z 1900… - zaczął ostro.

- Nie! Nie! Ależ oczywiście, że nie! – zaprzeczył. – Tylko, że jej chłopak… Nie ma dziś czasu…

Adrien zachichotał.

- Nie musi pan niczego więcej tłumaczyć. Poszukamy czegoś adekwatnego do związku pomiędzy nimi – powiedział.

Spędzili pomiędzy półkami tylko kilka minut. Adrien dotykał z czułością grzbietów ksiąg, starszych i tych całkiem nowych. Z namaszczeniem odkładał każdą, którą wysunął z rzędu, ustawionego według własnego schematu.

- Studiował pan w Oksfordzie? – usłyszał niepewne pytanie.

- Tak – odparł odwracając się. Rękawy pastelowo niebieskiej koszuli podwinął kilka minut wcześniej, a teraz srebrny zegarek wskazywał za dziesięć dziewiątą. – Literaturę angielską – dodał mimochodem.

Nastała niezręczna cisza.

- A pan? – złamał się w końcu.

- London School of Economics and Political Science – padła niezbyt krótka odpowiedź.

- Polityk? – zapytał kwaśno.

- I tak, i nie. Zainteresowany polityką, ale jednak trzymający się na uboczu – urwał.

Adrien odwrócił się do niego bokiem, słysząc dzwonek drzwi.

- Przepraszam – powiedział krótko i ruszył w kierunku hałasu.

Kolejna dostawa wytrąciła go z równowagi. Dwóch mężczyzn z uniformach wnosiło ciężkie pudła od środka księgarni zastawiając przejście.

- Cholera – zaklął, podpisując formularz i przepychając się z powrotem do klienta. – Mam dla pana idealną książkę – rzekł.

Zaraz potem brunet wyszedł z zapakowaną w ozdobny papier kolejną książką Szekspira. Adrien nie miał nawet chwili na to, by zauważyć jak nieznajomy zatrzymuje się w drzwiach i patrzy na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

Kolejny raz spotkali się tuż pod księgarnią dokładnie tydzień później, gdy niosąc kawę na stercie segregatorów, omal nie wylał jej na swoją ulubioną bladoróżową koszulę. Idealnie wyprasowana podkreślała jego prostą sylwetkę i niewielkie wcięcie w talii, za które wyśmiewano go latami.

- Może pomogę? – spytał ktoś bardzo cicho. Kawa i kilka segregatorów opuściły jego ręce, dając mu sposobność do bezpiecznego otwarcia drzwi.

- Dziękuję – sapnął, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka.

Poukładał wszystko szybko za kontuarem i odwrócił się do mężczyzny, który znowu uśmiechał się ciut nerwowo, przygryzając dolną wargę.

- Przyjaciółka była wniebowzięta – zaczął. – To znaczy, chciałem podziękować…

- Książki. Pamiętam – przerwał mu Adrien. – Może pan wierzyć lub nie, ale specjalne wydania zapamiętuję bez problemu. – Nie dodał, że te zielone tęczówki pomogły mu stukrotnie. – Potrzebuje pan czegoś podobnego? – spytał sięgając już po następną pozycję, która mogłaby wydać się odpowiednia.

- Nie. To znaczy… Ja chciałbym – zaczął niepewnie. Głos mu drżał. – Jestem Harry Potter – odparł w końcu, gdy opanował się na tyle i wyciągnął dłoń.

- Adrien Blake – przedstawił się, ściskając jego prawicę.

- Czy chciałbyś ze mną wypić kawę? – zapytał już całkiem bezpośrednio, uśmiechając się w najbardziej chłopięcy sposób, jaki Adrien widział kiedykolwiek.

- Z przyjemnością.

Umówili się na lunch, który zarówno dla Harry'ego jak i dla Adriena był jedyną wolną chwilą dnia. Niewielka kawiarenka na obrzeżach Londynu dawała akurat tyle prywatności ile obaj potrzebowali do zamienienia kilku zdań ze sobą. Harry pracował obecnie jako asystent jednego z członków Izby Lordów, na co Blake skrzywił się nieznacznie, nie umknęło to zielonookiemu.

- Dlaczego nie cierpisz tak polityki? – zapytał.

- Hipokryzja, nepotyzm, ostracyzm – mam wymieniać dalej?

- Czyli nie jesteś raczej monarchistą? – spytał ostrożnie.

- Ależ ja jestem monarchistą – odparł zdumiony Adrien. Okulary znowu zatrzymały się niebezpiecznie blisko końcówki nosa. Poprawił je szybko, odgarniając kilka blond loków z czoła. – Uważam tylko, że pewne rzeczy wymagają modyfikacji, ale jak widzę po obecnej sytuacji, jestem w mniejszości.

Harry roześmiał się, a Adrien zdał sobie sprawę, że coraz bardziej podoba mu się ten dźwięk. Podobnie jak niby przypadkowe muśnięcia dłoni czy stóp.

- Wszystkie trzy erynie polityki, które wymieniłeś występują w każdym ustroju – zauważył Potter. – I raczej nic tego nie zmieni.

- Nic też nie zmieni mojego zdania – uciął twardo Blake.

- Nie zamierzam w nie ingerować – odpadł spokojnie Potter. – Przynajmniej dopóki Hermiona będzie zadowolona z prezentów ode mnie – zażartował.

- Czyli zamierzasz mnie częściej napastować w księgarni? – Uniósł jedną brew.

- Tak długo jak będziesz mi pozwalał – Potter postanowił grać w tę samą grę.

Adrien roześmiał się pochylając do przodu, wciągając głęboko powietrze do płuc. Kwiat lipy i coś bardziej niezidentyfikowanego wypełniło jego nozdrza.

Spotykali się od tygodnia, wychodząc na kawę w przerwie w pracy. Czasem to Potter przynosił coś do jedzenia i siedzieli rozmawiając o sytuacji politycznej w kraju, książkach. Harry coraz częściej przysuwał się blisko, muskając dłonią kolano Adriena i wywołując całkiem przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała. Mężczyzna odwzajemniał się tym samym, czekając na jakieś pewniejszy kroki ze strony drugiego. Dni mijały w ustalonej rutynie spotkań; rano krótkie przywitanie się, gdy Potter pędził do pracy mijając po drodze księgarnię, potem lunch i niezobowiązujący flirt.

Adrien powoli tracił cierpliwość, co u niego było zjawiskiem dość dziwnym. Zazwyczaj spokojny i opanowany coraz częściej nerwowo spoglądał przez okno, gdy Harry spóźniał się, choć o minutę. W końcu pewnego dnia bezpardonowo wciągnął bruneta do środka księgarni i zanim ten cokolwiek zdążył wykrztusić, wpił się w jego usta. Początkowo Harry zamarł, zaskoczony nagłym atakiem, ale w kilka chwil później, upuszczając torbę, którą zwykł nosić na ramieniu, przyciągnął bliżej Adriena, popychając go w kierunku jednego z regałów. Blake oderwał się od niego.

- Tylko nie w moje książki – sapnął, zmieniając kierunek na kontuar.

Sosnowe drewno wbiło się w pośladki Pottera, uwięzione pomiędzy nim i biodrami blondyna, który nie czekając ani chwili ponownie złączył ich języki w dziki tańcu pożądania. Przywarł mocniej do mężczyzny, czując, że jego podniecenie rośnie wraz z potrzebą oddechu. Wciągnął potężny haust powietrza liżąc po szczęce bruneta, który za wszelką cenę próbował wyswobodzić ręce i rozpiąć choć kilka guziczków z jego brzoskwiniowej koszuli. Adrien przytrzymał jego nadgarstki, gryząc tuż za uchem.

- Nie teraz – szepnął i zaczął ssać płatek. – Spotkajmy się o 19.00 w restauracji naprzeciwko – dodał jednym tchem, wypuszczając spomiędzy warg małżowinę.

Potter jęknął tylko przeciągle, zaciskając mocniej powieki.

- Zgadzasz się? – spytał Adrien, pocierając biodrami o biodra.

- Taaak – z ust bruneta wydobył się przeciągły jęk, który równie dobrze mógł być odpowiedzią jak i reakcją na działania Blake'a.

Ten z chytrym uśmieszkiem odsunął się krok do tyłu, poprawiając wygniecioną w paru miejscach koszulę.

- Tak Harry, na randki umawiam się ja – odparł, usiłując uspokoić drżący głos.

Brunet popatrzył na niego spode łba opierając się na blacie. Chwilę milczał uspokajając oddech, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- W zasadzie mogłeś mnie pocałować wcześniej – powiedział Harry, szczerząc się.

- Dlaczego to ja miałbym całować ciebie? – zapytał odrobinę zbyt wyniośle.

- Dlaczego nie?

Adrien uśmiechnął się ponownie i podszedł bliżej do Pottera, poprawiając mu rozluźniony krawat.

- Przekonałeś mnie – odparł i cmoknął go prosto w usta nie pogłębiając kontaktu. Harry sapnął zaskoczony, gdy ich wargi rozłączyły się. – Jeśli jest coś, co wiem na o polityce. To na pewno to, że jeśli nie wypijesz spokojnie teraz czegoś zimnego to twój szef zacznie wypytywać sekretarki o to, która cię tak urządziła – powiedział. – Sok jabłkowy, pomarańczowy czy porzeczkowy?

- Pomarańczowy, poproszę. I mój szef nie będzie wypytywał sekretarek – urwał. – Nie ukrywam się – dodał krótko.

- Nie dość, że polityk to jeszcze liberał – mruknął udając niezadowolenie. Podał mu szklankę zmrożonego soku i wyjął kostkę lodu wprost ze swojej, ssąc ją lekko we własnych ustach. Potter sztyletował go wzrokiem dobrą chwilę.

- Nie pomagasz – powiedział, poprawiając spodnie.

- A kto powiedział, że zamierzałem ci pomagać? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Adrien i parsknął.

Harry wyszedł z księgarni dobrze spóźniony, potrącając po drodze pieszych, którzy nie zdążyli uskoczyć. Szeroki uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy aż do szesnastej. Właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnego pojęcia w co ma się ubrać.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kolejne spotkania są jak przerwana słowem cisza_

_Zaskoczony chłonę cię_

_Zagłuszając własny ból_

Adrien chodził w kółko po niezbyt dużym, ale gustownie urządzonym mieszkaniu, spoglądając z dezaprobatą w lustro. Stos koszul pokrywał parkiet podłogi i drogi dywan. Właśnie rozpinał kolejną, rzucając ją z dala od siebie, gdy drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się i do środka weszła niezbyt wysoka kobieta.

- Na Boga, Milicenta! – krzyknął w jej kierunku. – Jesteś spóźniona!

- Nie krzycz – uciszyła go. – No chyba, że nie chcesz, żebym ci pomogła – dodała z uśmiechem, widząc bałagan. – Dawno cię takim nie widziałam – urwała nie chcąc wspominać zbyt wiele. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo nas przedstawisz – powiedziała, podając mu czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie.

Przymierzył wszystko i mruknął z zadowolenia.

- Jesteś cudowna – rzekł, całując ją w policzek.

- Nie, tylko opanowana – odparła żartem.

Popatrzyła na jedyne zamknięte drzwi i odwróciła się w stronę blondyna.

- Nie spiesz się. Dam sobie radę – powiedziała od razu hamując krzyki protestu.

Blondyn sięgnął po płaszcz i parasol.

- Merci jadł już kolację i poszedł spać. Wrócę na noc, Aniele – odparł krótko, ponownie całując kobietę przelotnie.

ooo

Potter już czekał, siedząc przy jednym ze stolików i nerwowo skręcając róg serwetki. Adrien podszedł do niego niespiesznie, przemykając pomiędzy stolikami.

- Musimy cię oduczyć tej nerwowości, Harry – powiedział zamiast przywitać się. – I mama ci nie mówiła, że to nieładnie? – zapytał żartobliwym tonem, patrząc na serwetkę.

- Mnie też cię miło widzieć – odparł, ignorując całą resztę.

Adrien usiadł tuż naprzeciwko niego, lustrując jego strój. Ciemnozielona koszula wyciągała kolor jego oczu tak bardzo, że teraz wydawały się emanować swoją barwą, przyciągając wzrok blondyna. Czarne spodnie opinały nieznacznie pośladki bruneta, zostawiając dokładnie tyle miejsca fantazjom, ile to było konieczne.

- Świetnie wyglądasz – powiedział Blake, patrząc prosto w oczy Pottera.

- Dziękuję, właśnie to samo miałem powiedzieć o tobie – odparł spokojnie, przesuwając wzrokiem po każdym wolnym skrawku bladej skóry, wyeksponowanej teraz przez głęboką czerń.

Tę wymianę spojrzeń przerwał im kelner, przynosząc karty dań i win. Adrien bez wahania sięgnął po listę trunków, wybierając z miejsca coś obcobrzmiącego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, słysząc jego wybór i odszedł niespiesznie.

- Co wybrałeś? – zapytał ciekawie Harry.

- Francuskie czerwone słodkie, tyle musisz wiedzieć – odparł jednym tchem. – Do niego polecam polędwicę – dodał zaczytując się już całkiem w karcie dań.

- Znasz się na winach? – spytał Potter.

- Tak. Niech zgadnę… - urwał, spoglądając na niego znad karty. – Masz przyjaciela, któremu musisz wybrać prezent? – uniósł jedną brew.

- Właściwie… - urwał. – Chciałem zapytać później, ale skoro już jesteśmy w temacie… Czy chciałbyś ze mną pójść jutro do moich znajomych?

Adrien odłożył kartę na stół i popatrzył na niego uważnie.

- Harry, trochę krótko się znamy. Właściwie poza naszymi poglądami politycznymi i twoją niespecjalną działalnością czytelniczą nie wiemy o sobie za dużo… - urwał.

Potter spuścił wzrok na biały obrus i zaczął bawić się pustym kieliszkiem. Adrien odruchowo pacnął go w rękę.

- Tak się nie robi przy stole – wytłumaczył mu, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie.

Harry roześmiał się, widząc jego minę.

- To właśnie lubię chyba w tobie najbardziej – zaczął. – Zaskakujesz mnie za każdym razem. A co do tego, że nie wiemy o sobie zbyt wiele… Mieszkałem całe życie w Anglii, w Londynie. Jestem jedynakiem, moi rodzice zginęli trzy lata temu w wypadku samochodowym. Od pewnego czasu lubię niebieski kolor i zbieram się, żeby przeczytać cokolwiek z Szekspira, choć pamiętam doskonale, że facet nudził mnie śmiertelnie – urwał. – Czy potrzebujesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – zapytał ciekawie.

Adrien parsknął, słysząc jak Potter nazywa Szekspira facetem, ale nie skomentował tego.

- Czy zamierzasz startować w wyborach? – spytał spokojnie. Potter skinął przecząco głową. – Dobrze, zatem jakie wino mam przynieść? Czy twój przyjaciel może być zaciekawiony czymś niestandardowym?

- Ron? Z pewnością! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wpadnę po ciebie o 18.00, dobrze? – Adrien skinął głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- To może sparafrazuję. Urodziłem się i wychowałem w Anglii. Moja rodzina jest niezbyt wielka i niezbyt przyjemna, więc nie utrzymuję z nią stałego kontaktu. Przez pewne konflikty – skrzywił się lekko – zostałem zmuszony do porzucenia mojego zwykłego trybu życia. I co najważniejsze – nazywanie Szekspira facetem jest pogwałceniem… - urwał widząc, że Potter chichocze. – Nieważne. Nie przepadam mówić o mojej przeszłości – zaczął ponownie.

- Czy ten konflikt miał związek z tym, że jesteś homoseksualistą? – spytał Harry, pierwszy raz używając właściwie tego terminu. – Oczywiście, jeśli nie jestem wścibski.

- Nie, nie jesteś. I tak… Częściowo to ten powód – przytaknął spokojnie. – Ale to przeszłość. A dziś należy do nas – odparł odrobinę radośniej.

Kelner zebrał ich zamówienia i oddalił się, pozwalając na dalszą rozmowę. Wieczór zakończył się wyjątkowo miło, choć może odrobinę zbyt szybko. Deszcz kropił już, gdy wychodzili, więc przemykali pod jednym parasolem do samochodu Harry'ego skradając sobie niespieszne pocałunki. Potter w końcu zamiast otworzyć drzwi, przyparł go do nich całując agresywnie. Oderwał się dopiero, gdy przemokli do suchej nitki, a parasol został porwany przez przypadkowy podmuch powietrza. Dyszeli przez chwilę patrząc sobie w oczy i uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Wpadniesz do mnie? – spytał normując oddech.

Adrien spojrzał na zegarek i przytaknął.

Chwilę potem zatrzymali się przed niewielką kamieniczką, w której świeciło się tylko światło na ganku. Potter szybko otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do środka ich i kilka podmuchów wilgotnego londyńskiego powietrza. Przywarli do siebie, gdy tylko usłyszeli cichy odgłos zatrzaskiwanego zamka. Harry odpinał z determinacją kolejne maleńkie guziczki czarnej koszuli, gryząc po szyi mężczyznę i popychając go nieustannie w kierunku sypialni.

- Cholerna koszula – mruknął, siłując się z kolejnym.

- Jeszcze godzinę temu ci się podobała – przypomniał Adrien, samemu mocując się z ubraniem mężczyzny.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię w zwykłej koszulce – mruknął Potter.

- I nie zobaczysz – odciął się tamten. – Za dużo gadasz – dodał, przywierając swoimi ustami do jego.

W końcu Adrien poczuł, że mokry materiał ześlizguje się z jego ramion na podłogę, a zaraz za nim podąża też koszula Harry'ego. Spodnie nie stanowiły już takiego problemu, więc po chwili stali na środku niewielkiego pokoju prawie całkiem rozebrani. Brunet oderwał się od jego warg zlizując resztki deszczu z szyi i torsu. Uwalniając go niemiłosiernie powoli z oków bielizny, która zniknęła gdzieś pośród reszty wilgotnych rzeczy. Pchnął go mocno na łóżko przygniatając swoim ciężarem, ocierając się od czasu do czasu, podczas niezsynchronizowanej z dłońmi wędrówki ust. Przygryzł jeden z sutków, które pod wpływem zimna były bardzo wrażliwe i już twarde, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic – trącił nadgarstkiem nabrzmiałą męskość Adriena.

- Cholera – wymknęło się z ust blondyna. – Nie drażnij się ze mną – wysapał.

Poczuł jak usta bruneta układają się w słaby uśmiech tuż przy jego skórze, a język sunie w dół, przyprawiając go o kolejne dreszcze. Ominął sutki, robiąc malutkie kółko wokół pępka i dalej wzdłuż ścieżki jasnych włosów aż do napiętej skóry penisa. Pocałował sam czubek, rozsmarowując językiem kropelkę spermy, która wydostała się już na zewnątrz i nie zważając na wyraźny jęk Blake'a wziął go całego do ust, uderzając o tylną ściankę. Ruszył kilkukrotnie w przód i tył, rozkoszując się odgłosami jakie starał się stłumić mężczyzna i przygryzł lekko skórę w paru miejscach.

Kolejna niewyraźna _cholera_, uciekła z ust Adriena. Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej ochrypły i rzężący. Biodra wyrywały się na przód, powstrzymywane silnymi dłońmi Harry'ego, które przyszpilały go do łóżka, aż w końcu napięcie na twarzy sięgnęło punkty kulminacyjnego i z głośnym krzykiem doszedł prosto w usta mężczyzny.

Kilka chwil później podniósł się z trudem na łokciach obserwując spod półprzymkniętych powiek Pottera, który rozłożył się na jego klatce piersiowej i kreślił palcem kółeczka wokół jednego z sutków.

- Wiesz, że to irytujące – mruknął Adrien, podciągając go wyżej.

- Wiem, ale przecież nie chcemy, żebyś zasnął zbyt szybko – odparł Harry, tuż obok jego ust zalśniło kilka mlecznobiałych kropel.

Adrien starł je kciukiem, który następnie polizał, zamykając oczy. Trącił nosem ucho bruneta i przygryzając je lekko, szeptał mu cichutko.

- Wiesz, że uwielbiam twoje oczy… - Ugryzienie. – Ta zieleń to najbardziej podniecający kolor jaki w życiu widziałem. – Wpuścił ciepły podmuch powietrza do ucha mężczyzny. – Chcę widzieć twoje oczy… - Possał skórę tuż za uchem. - … gdy będziesz dochodził… - Kolejne ugryzienie. – Więc lepiej to zapamiętaj.

Zsunął się niżej okazyjnie szczypiąc i drażnią odsłoniętą szyję. Dłonie kreśliły na żebrach równe linie, wprawiając w drżenie nerwy. Kolejne paznokcie, idealnie opiłowane, wbijały się jeden po drugim dodając do całości dodatkowy bodziec.

Adrien zsunął się w kierunku sutków Harry'ego i zaczął skubać ustami ten po prawej, aż pierwsze jęki przerwały ciszę pełną napięcia. Drugi drażnił palcami ręki podczas ściągania bokserek. Potter uniósł biodra do góry i sam pozbawił się bielizny, uwalniając obrzmiałe przyrodzenie. Blake musnął sterczący penis policzkiem, na którym pojawił się już lekki zarost. Harry szarpnął biodrami do przodu, spinając wszystkie mięśnie.

- Przyjemne? – zapytał Adrien, świdrując zielone tęczówki, które bez odpowiedniego oświetlenia wydawały się być prawie czarnymi.

Ponownie otarł się policzkiem o członek, po czym polizał całą jego długość od trzonu po sam czubek.

- Otwórz oczy, Harry – zachrypiał, widząc, że mężczyzna zacisnął powieki. – Bardzo szeroko… - reszta utonęła wraz z penisem w jego ustach.

Lizał, skubał i ssał wszystko, co zdążył dosięgnąć. Dłońmi pieścił jądra bruneta kreśląc wokół nich niewielkie kółka, za co ten podziękował mu okazyjnym krzykiem zaskoczenia, przerwanym przez bardzo głośnie wciąganie powietrza do płuc, gdy Blake bezpardonowo podrażnił zębami małą szparkę tuż na czubku penisa. Twarda erekcja bardzo szybko została pochłonięta przez lekko zaczerwienione usta i miarowo ginęła w nich przy każdym ruchu. Adrien podparł się lekko, pozwalając Harry'emu na swobodne ruchy bioder, więc Potter podrygiwał coraz szybkiej samemu dążąc do spełnienia.

Pierwsze słono-gorzkie krople pojawiły się już po paru chwilach, a ciało mężczyzny zesztywniało, wbijając się w usta mężczyzny prawie do końca. Zaraz potem opadł dosłownie i w przenośni, przyciągając w górę Adriena.

- Musimy się umyć – mruknął Blake klejąc się do równie spoconego ciała.

- Yhy – odpowiedział Potter i głupawo się uśmiechnął.

Adrien pocałował go w ramię, po czym obrócił na prawy bok i odgarnął kilka zbłąkanych brązowych loków z szyi.

- Będziesz miał malinkę – poinformował go.

- Och.

- Jesteś w stanie odpowiadać czymś więcej niż półsłówkami? – zapytał zirytowany.

- Nie – odparł szczerze Harry i o ile to możliwe, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Adrien parsknął cicho, chowając twarz w szyi mężczyzny. Wdychał przez chwilę jego zapach, jakby chciał go dobrze zapamiętać, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał na zegarek.

- Cholera – mruknął. Wskazówki oznajmiały, że dziesiąta dawno minęła.

- Jakoś cholera w tym wydaniu mi się nie podoba – odparł Potter, również się podnosząc.

- Muszę iść – oznajmił krótko. – Porozmawiamy jutro – pogładził do po ramieniu i pocałował w policzek.

Potter opadł z powrotem na poduszki, wzdychając głośno.

- Łazienka to pierwsze drzwi po lewej, o ile się nie mylę – mruknął.

Adrien bez słowa zebrał swoje ubranie z podłogi, udając się we wskazanym kierunku. Wrócił po dłuższej chwili w samych spodniach, wnosząc z sobą zapach lipowego mydła.

- Zostawiłem adres na lustrze – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Czy ty masz jakieś inne koszule niż ta zielona? – zapytał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

Potter ponownie uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem w oczach.

- Nie uciekłeś? – spytał niezbyt mądrze.

- Nie. Mało tego – zostawiłem ci mój adres i telefon. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wiesz gdzie pracuję, wyśledzenie mnie nie zajmie ci zbyt wiele czasu – zażartował. – Nie mogę zostać na noc – urwał. – Ale to jest rozmowa na całkiem inną okazję. Przepraszam.

Harry spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy, zdobywając się na niemal bohaterski czyn – wstał. Podszedł do jednej z szaf i wyciągnął z niej białą, zwykłą koszulę, w której Adrien widywał go niemal codziennie.

- Proszę, powinna pasować – powiedział, podając mu odprasowany materiał. Blake bez słowa zaczął zapinać guziki, obserwując kątem oka Pottera.

- Harry, czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz same białe koszule, które są identyczne z tą?

- Tak – odparł krótko zapytany. – Są praktyczne.

- Jest ich pewnie siedem na każdy dzień tygodnia – zażartował dopinając ostatni guzik.

- Nie. Jest ich ponad dwadzieścia i wszystkie są idealnie takie same.

- Nerwica natręctw?

- Gorzej, nie potrafię dobierać do siebie spodni i koszul – odparł wciąż poważnie Potter.

Wzrok Adriena powędrował do ciemnozielonego materiału, który leżał zwinięty byle jak na podłodze.

- Kupiłem ją dziś z Hermioną, tą przyjaciółką od książek – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

- Będę jej musiał chyba podziękować – urwał. – Zdaje się jutro. O osiemnastej? – upewnił się. Brunet skinął głową z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Co powiedziałbyś na to, by wpaść do mnie tak z trzydzieści minut wcześniej? – zapytał mrużąc oczy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Czasem odsłaniam się_

_Maska spada_

_Niesiona emocją - niekontrolowaną_

Adrien Blake układał właśnie kilka książek na regałach z trudem utrzymując równowagę na chybotliwym krześle, gdy dzwonek do drzwi zapowiedział gościa. Mamrocząc niewyraźnie pod nosem odstawił nowe tomy i podszedł bliżej, by powitać intruza. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co dokładnie widzi, musiał kilkakrotnie zamrugać.

- Kwiaty dla pana Blake'a – powiedział spokojnie posłaniec, dając mu do ręki długopis, by pokwitował.

Kilka chwil później pracownika firmy przesyłkowej już nie było, a Adrien otwierał liścik, który był przyczepiony do róż.

_Twoje oczy są powodem, dla którego polubiłem błękit._

_Harry_

Odkładając niewielką karteczkę wciąż uśmiechał się pod nosem. Ten dzień nagle zaczął zapowiadać się o wiele lepiej.

ooo

Harry wiedział, że oddanie się w ręce Adriena nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Podskórnie wręcz czuł, że to najgorsza z możliwości jaką wybrał, ale widząc jego szeroki zadowolony uśmiech po prostu nie potrafił odmówić. Teraz więc przeklinał się w myślach stojąc na środku sypialni blondyna jedynie w spodniach, które zostały zakwalifikowane jako _możliwe_. Przymierzył już ponad piętnaście koszul i szczerze wątpił, by zdążyli na czas do Hermiony i Rona. W końcu jednak Adrien wydawał się być faktycznie zadowolony z tego, co widzi.

- Możemy już iść? – spytał błagalnym głosem Harry.

Blake pokręcił nosem, ale zdradziło drgnięcie lewego kącika ust. Potter określał je jako 'podstępne i zdradzieckie odkrycie zamiarów', ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna robił to nieświadomie.

- Sądzę, że to jest _możliwe _– skwitował to jednym słowem.

Prawie dwadzieścia minut później i ponad piętnaście minut po czasie byli w końcu pod drzwiami domu Hermiony, a Adrien ściskał nerwowo butelkę jakiegoś niemieckiego wina. Harry niepewnie nacisnął dzwonek, ale nim on przebrzmiał jego przyjaciółka szeroko otworzyła i niemal rzuciła się na niego.

- Haroldzie Jamesie Potterze, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz się nie spóźniać! – krzyknęła, tarasując sobą całe przejście.

A wyczyn był to niemały dla drobnej kobietki o wzroście nie przekraczającym metra i sześćdziesięciu centymetrów.

Harry właśnie miał zacząć się tłumaczyć, odgarniając jeden z bluszczy, który porastał całą ścianę, gdy za sobą usłyszał delikatne chrząknięcie.

- Sądzę, że jest to moja wina – powiedział spokojnie Adrien, pochylając się nisko i całując ją w dłoń.

Przydługawa grzywka zasłaniała mu prawie całą twarz, ale zdawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać.

- Adrien Blake – przedstawił się cicho.

- Hermiona Granger, miło mi pana poznać. Zapraszam do środka. Witanie przez próg podobno przynosi pecha. – Wydawała się lekko zażenowana. Zaczerwienione policzki zdradzały zdenerwowanie nawet wtedy, gdy odbierała od nich płaszcze i wróciła do łajania Harry'ego za spóźnienie.

W kilka minut później, już w pokoju, pojawił się gospodarz, który po otrzymaniu butelki wina omal nie zrobił dziury w suficie narzeczonej. Wybiegł, co prędzej do kuchni, by zmrozić trunek i wrócił z czymś, co miało bardziej pasować do kolacji, którą przygotowali.

Ron podał im kieliszki z białym półwytrawnym winem i zajął miejsce koło narzeczonej, patrząc uważnie na Adriena. Przewiercał go wzrokiem przez kilka minut zanim Hermiona nie pacnęła go w rękę, a blondyn nie uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc to.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Hermiono – oznajmił z rozbawieniem Blake.

Rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

- Studiowaliśmy razem na Oxfordzie literaturę angielską – podpowiedział. – Nie sądzę, żebyś mnie pamiętała. Miałem wyjątkowo mało czasu na zawieranie znajomości podczas studiów.

- Ale ty pamiętasz mnie. – Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. – Mam nadzieję, że z czegoś więcej niż tłuczenie po łapskach mojego narzeczonego – warknęła. – Musisz mu wybaczyć. Ron po raz pierwszy poznaje chłopaka Harry'ego – powiedziała, zanim Potter zdążył ją powstrzymać. – O, przepraszam.

- Nic nie szkodzi – uspokoił ją Adrien sięgając po dłoń lekko zarumienionego bruneta. – Przyjaciół dzielimy na dwa typy; tych, co wyciągają z nieznajomych informacje i tych, przez których czujesz się zażenowany – powiedział całkiem żartobliwym tonem, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Pamiętam cię z wykładów u Binnsa, bo tylko to mieliśmy wspólne. Byliśmy w innej grupie, a ty nieustannie chrapałaś na jego zajęciach.

- Ja nie chrapię! – zaprotestowała szybko, ale nie dość, by Ron nie zaczął chichotać. – To znaczy, Binns jest cholernie nudny.

- Jest cholernie dobrze wykształcony, oczytany i ma problem z przekazaniem swojej wiedzy na szerszą skalę – poprawił ją z lekkim uśmiechem upijając tym razem odrobinę wina i spoglądając z uznaniem na Rona. – Francuskie, któreś z tych nowych i świeży rocznik, ale bardzo dobre – wyrzucił z siebie.

Pół godziny później wciąż rozmawiali o winach, a Harry ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że butelka od Blake'a, którą Ron przyniósł kilka minut wcześniej, nie ma akcyzy. Obracał ją w dłoniach, patrząc pytająco na Adriena, który wyglądał na przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku.

- Powinienem rzec teraz, że mam pewnego przyjaciela, który przysyła mi to wino w bardzo niewielkich ilościach – urwał z lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami – ale przyznam się, że parę lat temu przewiozłem je nielegalnie przez granice – dodał całkiem łobuzerskim tonem.

- Łamiemy prawo? – Ron wydawał się rozbawiony równie mocno, co Harry.

- Prawie. Po prostu pewne samoloty i pewni ludzie są niesprawdzani na granicy… - mruknął tajemniczo.

- Mówimy tu o twojej rodzinie?

- Zabrzmiało prawie tak, jak gdybym był potomkiem sycylijskiego klanu mafijnego – zaśmiał się Blake i odłożył butelkę na stół. – Prawie – ponownie zażartował. – Co porabiasz po studiach Hermiono? Prócz tłuczenia narzeczonego po łapskach? – sparafrazował jej wcześniejszą wypowiedź, zmieniając szybko temat.

- Pracuję – mruknęła. – Gdybym wiedziała, że utknę w małej miejskiej bibliotece nie przykładałabym się tak do nauki. – Westchnęła. – Powinnam była zacząć studiować jeszcze jeden kierunek, gdy mogłam. A ty? – spytała ciekawie.

Ron śmiesznie podskoczył na kanapie i ponownie bezpardonowo wbił w niego brązowe tęczówki. Zainteresowanie aż biło z jego piegowatej twarzy.

- Cóż, koniec końców otworzyłem księgarnię. Taką niewielką… - urwał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby kolejne studia jakoś zmieniły pogląd pracodawcy na twoje obowiązki. Raczej związałyby ci ręce podczas roku akademickiego i nie miałabyś czasu pisać, a muszę przyznać, że uwielbiałem twoje felietony – pochwalił ją.

Zarumieniła się po czubki włosów i upiła kolejny łyk wina.

- Nie przesadzaj, taka tam pisanina – machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Ktoś musiał pokazać tym bubkom, gdzie ich miejsce.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał w końcu Harry, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w czym rzecz. Ron zdawał się orientować w sytuacji, ale nie wytłumaczył mu nic.

- Hermiona pisała do gazety akademickiej bardzo ciekawe teksty, które pokazywały jak faktycznie zachowuje się arystokracja. Izolacja i takie tam… - pospieszył z wytłumaczeniem Adrien, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Czy ty nie mówiłeś, że jesteś rojalistą? – Zdziwił się Potter.

Blake zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

- A co arystokracja ma do moich poglądów? – spytał retorycznie. – Jeśli ktoś nie potrafi się zachować to świadczy o nim samym, choć przyznam, że nie o ogóle – rzucił lekko karcące spojrzenie Hermionie, która właśnie miała mu przerwać. – Mógłbym czuć się urażony za brak zaproszeń na marsze studenckie, które odbywały się w latach moich studiów. Nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, że chciałbym je poprzeć, ale skreślono mnie za nazwisko. – Kolejny psotny uśmiech.

- Jesteś… - Potter nie wiedział jak to nazwać.

- Tak, zdecydowanie jestem i nie jestem zarazem. Noszę nazwisko pomniejszej szlacheckiej rodziny, która utraciła tytuł jakieś cztery wieki temu ze względu na mezalians. Mimo wszystko jednak podczas lat mojej nauki obrywałem głównie za towarzystwo, w którym się obracałem, a z którym nie miałem zbyt wiele wspólnego. Choćby ze względu na moją orientację – urwał. – Co nie znaczy, że nie miałem świetne zabawy podczas czytania twoich artykułów. Zawsze przyda się ktoś, kto będzie trzymać ludzi na tyłkach. Bardziej przy ziemi, niżby chcieli – dodał spokojnym tonem.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy przyglądała mu się uważniej. Pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, przykrywając twarz zbyt długą grzywką.

- Nie pamiętam twojego nazwiska…

- Byłem na międzywydziałowych. Prawo, stosunki międzynarodowe i literatura. Niestety w tej kolejności - powiadomił ją szybko.

- I pracujesz w księgarni?

- Dla niektórych to, co kochają jest ważniejsze niż pieniądze – powiedział sentencjonalnie. – Weszliśmy na kiepskie tematy. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie uraziłem, ale gdy wiem, że jestem w towarzystwie liberałów dostaję gęsiej skórki.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Nie słyszał nic innego od tygodnia. Adrien nieustannie poprawiał go albo żartował z liberalnych poglądów, ale za każdym razem można było wyczuć, że wcale mu nie przeszkadzają.

- A w towarzystwie literackich ignorantów agresywny – dopowiedział Potter, puszczając mu oczko.

- Myślałem, że uszkodziłeś… - urwał Blake ze śmiechem. – Poza tym wczoraj nazwałeś Szekspira facetem – dodał z udawanym wyrzutem.

- No co ty? Czyli naprawdę był babką?

- Gdybym chciał prawnie mógłbym udowodnić, że jesteś kobietą, Potter – mruknął z błyskiem w oku blondyn. – Pierwsza rzecz, której nauczyłem się na Prawie. Bardzo przydatna… podobno…

Harry popatrzył na niego z udawanym przestrachem.

- Ale wtedy nie moglibyśmy być razem… - niemal zapiszczał, udając, że nie słyszy śmiechu Hermiony.

- Dokładnie, więc lepiej sobie przemyśl obrażanie Szekspira…

- Głupek – zaśmiał się brunet.

- Liberał! – odparł szybko Blake. – Czysta komedia, ja w towarzystwie liberałów, Oh, Mon Dieu! Toż to skandal! – Wyprostował się i wydął usta obrażony.

Śmiali się dobrą chwilę zanim Ron nie opanował się na tyle, by dolać każdemu wina. Blake okazał się dowcipnym rozmówcą. Coraz częściej wybuchali śmiechem, gdy rzucał zabawnymi komentarzami do obecnej sytuacji politycznej w kraju, wyśmiewając skutecznie wszystkie frakcje. Nie było dla niego świętości – począwszy od niestylowych kreacji królowej po Gabinet Cieni, który zgodnie zaczął odwiedzać siłownię i skutkiem tego czołowi brytyjscy politycy wychudli.

- Jaki polityk, taki kraj! – zakomenderował. – Także powiadam wam, że przychodzą chude lata – dodał, celując palcem w nowego Times'a. Wyszczuplony lord Rochwood ściskał dłoń robotnika z fabryki, którą ocalił przed zamknięciem. – Chociaż osobiście twierdzę, że to robota photoshopa – mruknął, przyjrzawszy się z bliska.

Harry starał się otrzeć z kącików kilka łez wypływających mu z oczu. Był niemal pewien, że następnego dnia nie będzie mógł się ruszyć. Już teraz bolały go mięśnie brzucha, a przed nimi przynajmniej godzina zabawy zanim uprzejmie wykradnie Adriena ponownie do swojego domu.

Po paru chwilach, gdy wszyscy względnie się uspokoili, Blake uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego chłopaka i pocałował go czule w czoło, czym wywołał ostry protest Rona.

- Nie obmacywać się publicznie, bo wywalę za drzwi – zagroził rudzielec mrużąc oczy.

- Musiałem znosić ciebie i Hermionę prawie dwa miesiące zanim nie zauważyła, że mnie obrzydzacie – warknął w odpowiedzi, przyciągając bliżej mężczyznę.

Jego dłoń powoli gładziła biodro Blake'a, który wtulił twarz w miękkie brązowe włosy, chłonąc przyjemny zapach mężczyzny. Ron zaczął udawać, że ich ignoruje, ale w końcu sięgnął po poduszkę i rzucił nią w Harry'ego skutkiem czego jego okulary spadły na dywan.

- Ile wy macie lat? – spytała lekko poirytowana dziewczyna, gdy podniosła szkła z podłogi, kładąc je bezpiecznie na stoliku.

- Cztery! – odpowiedzieli jej chóralnie obaj.

- Protestuję – wtrącił Adrien. – Czterolatki to całkiem poważni mężczyźni, nie powinniśmy ich obrażać.

Hermiona zachichotała, gdy druga poduszka uderzyła go prosto w twarz, ale zanim nadeszła odpowiedź blondyna odezwał się dzwonek do drzwi. Przeprosiła ich więc cicho i wyszła na korytarz.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie pani Granger – mruknął pod nosem Ron, czym wywołał kolejny chichot Harry'ego.

Łatwo można było się domyślić, że rudzielec najwyraźniej nie dogaduje się z teściami. Jakie jednak było ich zdziwienie, gdy Hermiona pisnęła, a tupot kilku par stóp rozniósł się po miękkim dywanie korytarza. Blake nie czekając na reakcję chłopaków zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do drzwi, zamykając je. Gestem nakazał siedzieć im cicho, ale Ron jak zwykle nie posłuchał.

- Co, u licha? – krzyknął, gdy ubrany w czarny kombinezon mężczyzna kopniakiem wyważył drzwi.

Blake złapał za karabin, którym nieznajomy zmierzył pomieszczenie i pchnął go z całej siły, jednocześnie wyszarpując broń. Dopadł z powrotem do ściany, spojrzawszy wpierw z determinacją w stronę zszokowanych mężczyzn.

- Nie stójcie na środku! – zdążył tylko krzyknąć zanim z drugich drzwi, które prowadziły do kuchni nie wpłynęło kilku kolejnych mężczyzn, którzy byli doskonałą kopią poprzedniego przeciwnika.

Blondyn zagryzł wargi, wpadając wprost pomiędzy nich i utrudniając im ruch. Zdążył uderzyć dwóch kolbą w głowę nim sam nie stracił przytomności. Ostatnim co pamiętał była strużka krwi spływająca po jego czole.


	4. Chapter 4

_Robię kilka kroków w twoją stronę_

_Z nadzieją_

_Że nie uciekniesz, gdy poczujesz mój oddech na karku_

_Proszę – odwróć się, chcę spojrzeć w twoje oczy_

Obudził go silny ból w czaszce i lewym boku. Ktoś ewidentnie kopnął go w żebra i nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu, ale czuł, że się przemieszczają.

- Na miłość boską! – krzyknął ktoś tuż nad nim.

Natychmiast poczuł mokrą ściereczkę, która otarła jego czoło.

- Kto go tak urządził? – padło ostre pytanie znajomego głosu.

Bardzo powoli wracała do niego świadomość. Pulsujący ból zmienił się bardziej w otępiający, niż obezwładniający i pozwolił powiekom drgnąć. Wspomnienia wróciły jak nawałnica w ciągu tylko kilku chwil, więc wyrwał się w uścisku ciepłych dłoni, które przytrzymywały go na siedzeniu w pozycji leżącej. Usłyszał trzask odbezpieczanego pistoletu i zamarł, gdy lufa wylądowała na jego skroni.

- D, spokojnie – wyszeptał Richard. – Odłóż to, idioto – padło polecenie do kogoś stojącego obok.

Bardzo powoli otworzył oczy, napotykając zatroskany wzrok przyjaciela.

- West? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

Mężczyzna w garniturze posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

- Tak. Któraś z _jedynek_ zagalopowała się – wytłumaczył dociskając kompres do jego głowy.

Drgnął.

- Harry… - wyszeptał. – Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! – wykrzyczał, nim Richard złapał go mocno za ramiona i nie posadził siłą.

- D, to _jedynki_ miały cię odebrać. Twoim znajomym nic nie jest. – Kompres znów wylądował na jego czole, a mężczyzna przesłonił widok. – Trzeba to zszyć – dodał, siadając obok.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył blondyn były rozszerzone w szoku zielone tęczówki i ściśnięte wąskie wargi. Harry zajmował miejsce dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, trzymając za dłoń roztrzęsioną Hermionę. Ron za to rzucał mu złowrogie spojrzenia. Pomasował skroń, ale ból nie zniknął. Poczuł za to pod palcami nieprzyjemnie lepką krew. Żebra też dały o sobie znać, gdy obracał się powoli w stronę Westa.

- Rich, co im powiedzieliście? – spytał niepewnie.

- Nic. – Mężczyzna, który na oko miał ze trzydzieści lat odwrócił wzrok. Niedopięte guziki marynarki odsłaniały równie drogą kamizelkę.

Blondyn zakrył twarz dłońmi, oddychając ciężko. Cisza stała się nieprzyjemnie przytłaczająca.

- Jestem – urwał, jakby szukając właściwych słów. – Jestem wam winien przeprosiny – wydukał w końcu, zakrywając dalej twarz dłońmi. – Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że musimy w ten sposób skomplikować naszą znajomość – podjął po chwili odrobinę pewniej. – Mam nadzieję, iż wybaczycie mi moją tożsamość – westchnął i oderwał w końcu dłonie od twarzy.

Popatrzył uważnie na Hermionę, która wciąż drżała nerwowo w ramionach narzeczonego. Dłoń Pottera zacisnęła się na jej szczupłej ręce, gdy ciągnął dalej.

- Powinnaś mnie jednak pamiętać – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej. – Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i jestem synem Lucjusza Lorda Wielkiego Szambelana – wydusił.

Potter zbladł. Zielone tęczówki, dotąd rozszerzone w szoku, teraz były wielkości dwupensówek. I tylko je widział. Dezorientacja zmieniła się szybko w zrozumienie, a potem złość. Zanim jednak brunet zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć West odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.

- D, twój ojciec nie żyje – poinformował cicho, obserwując go z ukosa.

Draco Malfoy, który wcześniej znany był jako Adrien Blake, nawet nie drgnął. Nie poruszył się ani o centymetr, gdy zacisnął swoje dłonie w pięści. Trwał tak przez moment, aż dokładnie przetrawił informacje i westchnął, jakby właśnie się poddał. Popatrzył uważnie na Richarda, zabrał kompres i przyłożył go sobie do krwawiącej wciąż rany.

- Merci? – spytał niezrozumiale, ale mężczyzna zdawał się orientować o co chodzi, bo skinął tylko głową.

- Zabraliśmy wszystko z twojego mieszkania.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i polizał wyschnięte wargi, nim ponownie zabrał głos. Tym razem stanowczy i pewny.

- Podwójna ochrona w Blackmoore – zarządził. – Przygotujcie na razie trzy pokoje i gabinet ojca. Przyślijcie wszystkie dokumenty, które powinienem przejrzeć i umów Gabinet Cieni na spotkanie o drugiej. O trzeciej premier. Rodzina królewska o trzeciej po południu. Asystent na dwunastą. Raport chcę jak najwcześniej – wyrzucał z siebie poszczególne polecenia, patrząc pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. – Prasa na pierwszą w nocy. Skontaktuj się z CIA i wyjaśnij im…

- To oni nakierowali nas na ciebie – przerwał mu.

Malfoy skinął głową.

- Co robi Szept? – spytał.

- Nie wiem. Nie było go w Londynie, gdy zamordowano Lorda Seniora – odpowiedział, używając popularnego zwrotu jakim nazywano Lucjusza.

- To nic – skwitował sucho. – Potrzebuję soczewek kontaktowych, niebieskich – westchnął.

Schował ponownie twarz w dłoniach i zacisnął palce na blond włosach. Niemal natychmiast poczuł jak Rich obejmuje go ramieniem.

ooo

Harry czuł jak Hermiona drży zaraz obok. Nie dziwił się dziewczynie. Zaraz po tym jak ogłuszono Adri… Malfoya, wyprowadzono ich z mieszkania pod eskortą. Van, w którym wylądowali w czwórkę, ruszył z piskiem opon. Nieprzytomny leżał podtrzymywany przez jednego z mężczyzn, który do krótkofalówki wypowiedział kilka słów i dwie ulice dalej wsiadło jeszcze paru podobnych i ten w garniturze.

Nikt się nie odezwał ani słowem więcej i tylko West narzekał, że przesadzili i Draco nie jest aż tak niebezpieczny. Wydawał się naprawdę wściekły i zaniepokojony, gdy blondyn nie poruszył się ani o milimetr od początku podróży. Od czasu do czasu rzucał im bardziej nieokreślone spojrzenia, ale nie wyjaśniał nic. Początkowo Ron próbował się awanturować, lecz tamten zbył go warknięciem, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Wspomnienie o tajemnicy państwowej też pomogło swoją drogą i teraz, gdy nareszcie część zagadki została rozwiązana, Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kontynuowanie podróży.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil dowiedział się, że został oszukany, uwiedziony, porwany, a następnie zapewne porzucony przez jednego z arystokratycznych bubków, któremu znudził się złoty pałac. Ze złości prawie zgrzytał zębami, więc zaskoczony poczuł jak Hermiona puszcza jego dłoń i ostrożnie podnosi się na nogi. Dziewczyna przyklękła obok Malfoya, uniosła pobladłą twarz na wysokość swojej i odgarnęła część blond włosów z czoła.

- Spokojnie – wyszeptała, a on spojrzał na nią całkowicie zszokowany.

- Czyli jednak mnie nie pamiętasz – dodał pozornie bez związku, ale jej kwaśny uśmiech sugerował inaczej.

- Pamiętam i wywnioskowałam więcej niż chłopcy – urwała. – Szybciej sklejam wnioski… - wyjaśniła.

Westchnął, gdy poczuł ponownie kompres na skroni. Ktoś znowu odgarnął mu włosy, a przyjemnie delikatne palce obmacały rozcięcie po uderzeniu.

- Trzeba to zszyć – powtórzyła słowa Richa.

- Nie mam czasu – odburknął. – Dajcie mi chwilę, telefon, notatnik i laptop – dodał, rozprostowując kości.

- Siedź na razie spokojnie. Jesteś w szoku. Za dużo i za wiele – West ścisnął go za ramię, gdy ustępował dziewczynie miejsce.

Wepchnął się pomiędzy chłopaków, rzucając kolejne nieokreślone spojrzenie Harry'emu.

- Nie mam czasu – powtórzył z uporem Malfoy. – Jeśli helikoptera nie ma w posiadłości, musi wrócić. Jest mi potrzebny dziś w nocy. Odwieziemy Hermionę, Rona i Harry'ego do posiadłości. Ulokujemy, wezmę dokumenty i wrócę do Londynu – zaczął przedstawiać swój, naprędce sklecony, plan. Spojrzał na zegarek i zmiętą koszulę z dezaprobatą. – Byłem nieprzytomny dwadzieścia minut. – Skrzywił się. – Umów na pojutrze tomografię – polecił szybko. – Muszę się przebrać w coś bardziej stosownego, skoro moje ubrania są w Blackmoore. Ty zostaniesz i dopilnujesz, żeby wszyscy byli bezpieczni. – Podniósł dłoń, gdy West zamierzał zaprotestować. – Nie chcę słyszeć nie.

Oparł się wygodniej na siedzeniu, próbując skupić wzrok na czymkolwiek, ale był zbyt oszołomiony. Tysiące myśli i scenariuszy przelatywało przez jego głowę, więc pozwolił im na swobodny przepływ.

- Jest po dziesiątej – wymruczał w końcu. – Bez szkieł nic nie przeczytam – padło kolejne zdanie. – Wszyscy już śpią – dorzucił.

Richard zapukał w szybkę za sobą i ktoś otworzył maleńkie okienko.

- Macie środki uspokajające? – spytał półgłosem.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – warknął blondyn. – Nie ululasz mnie tak łatwo! – rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Nie mamy czasu, idioto! Czym zajmował się mój ojciec? Znów próbował opodatkować tych cymbałów? – zapytał ze złością. – Znowu poszło o to? – podniósł głos jeszcze wyżej. – Nie nauczył się po ostatnim? Do jasnej cholery! Cztery zamachy! Cztery!

- Draco… - spróbował spokojnie do niego przemówić, ale Malfoy pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Cztery – powiedział ciszej. – I piąty. Ostatni – wyszeptał już tylko.

Ooo

Kilka godzin później wysiedli przed ogromną posiadłością, której ciemne ściany przerażały od samego patrzenia. Żwirek nieprzyjemnie chrzęścił pod ich butami, gdy szli w stronę wysokich schodów, eskortowani przez szpaler ochroniarzy. Ogromne drewniane drzwi otworzyły się nagle i wybiegł przez nie może trzyletni blond włosy chłopczyk. Drugi, czarnowłosy wyszarpnął dłoń lokajowi i podążył za kolegą, płacząc przeraźliwie. Ostatnią osobą, która biegiem pokonała przestrzeń pomiędzy domem i Draco, była kobieta. Cała trójka wylądowała w ramionach Malfoya klęczącego na pierwszym ze schodów. Pozostali zszokowani spoglądali na niezwykłą scenę. W końcu kobieta oderwała się od mężczyzny i z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz.

- Ty cholerny, bezczelny kłamco! – krzyknęła przez łzy i ponownie wtuliła się w jego pierś.

Zamknął oczy przyciągając ją bliżej. Chwilę potem podniósł bez słowa obu chłopców i podążył do środka domu z pustym wzrokiem wbitym w Richarda, który podtrzymywał kobietę.

Zatrzymali się dopiero w gabinecie, gdzie obaj chłopcy wylądowali na kanapie. Blondwłosy maluch otwarł piąstką kilka łez, zsunął się z siedzenia i prawie wpadł na Pottera, który właśnie siadał na wskazanym mu fotelu.

- Tato! – pisnął i złapał za nogawkę spodni Malfoya.

- Cii, Merci – szepnął Draco, pochylił się i podniósł go z trudem.

Obolałe żebra dały o sobie znać.

- Jedliście? – spytał opanowanym już głosem, gdy sięgał jedną dłonią do barku.

Chłopiec skinął głową.

- Ciocia się boi – wyszeptało mu do ucha dziecko, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu go usłyszeli.

- Rich, wezwij Sarę. Potrzebne są nam soki, kanapki, jakieś sałatki – polecił mężczyźnie. West skinął głową i skierował się do wyjścia. Po drodze klepnął go w ramię, a ochroniarzowi pokazał kciuk podniesiony do góry. Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć, podziałało. Mężczyzna stojący w kompletnej ciszy w rogu pomieszczenia odprężył się, a po chwili wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Malfoy pomimo protestów posadził syna na kanapie, pokazując mu, by był cicho. Na palcach podszedł do biurka z wiśniowego drewna.

- Kod: Millenium. Hasło: Jednym westchnieniem ją przywabił.* - powiedział pewnym głosem do włączonego laptopa.

- Identyfikacja: Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy – odezwał się elektroniczny głos.

- Komputer: zamknij drzwi – wydał polecenie.

Szczęk zamka był nieprzyjemnie głośny w dość cichym pomieszczeniu.

- Komputer: wycisz – kolejne zdanie.

Nie stało się nic, co mogliby określić słowami, ale Malfoy odchylił się odrobinę bardziej odprężony.

- Komputer wykasuj dane: Lucjusz Abraxas Malfoy, uznaj za zmarłego – polecił sztywno.

- Wykasowano. Wprowadź nowego użytkownika. – Tym razem to komputer wydał polecenie.

- Merkuriusz Dracon Malfoy. Brak hasła. Nieletni. Opiekun: Richard Westbran. Brak hasła. Kod – urwał, spojrzał na syna, który patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami – Dziedzic Klątwy.

Chwilę słychać było tylko cichy dźwięk wentylatora, aż w końcu kilka piknięć zakończyło przetwarzanie danych.

- Komputer: zapisz, analizuj, zakończ pracę. Kod: Millenium. Hasło: Jednym westchnieniem ją przywabił.*

- Dobranoc Panu – odpowiedział elektroniczny głos beznamiętnym tonem.

Dopiero wtedy Malfoy wstał z obrotowego fotela i podszedł do Merci, który wdrapał się mu na kolana. Drugi chłopiec złapał go mocno za rękę, a kobieta wtuliła się ponownie w jego ramię. Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa, dopóki nie rozległo się natarczywe pukanie. Pobladły Draco spojrzał spokojnie na syna.

- Otwórz drzwi – polecił, cichy zgrzyt odbił się od ścian gabinetu i do środka wszedł West z tacą.

- Nie zapytam co to – warknął najwyraźniej zdenerwowany. – Mogę za to dostarczyć ci wieści. Pani Bulstrode kompletnie nie wie, co się dzieje. Szept odmówił udzielenia jej informacji. Oba Gabinety są umówione. Helikopter czeka. – Podszedł krok bliżej i położył tacę na stoliku. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął dwa pudełeczka, które podał mu bez słowa. Jednym była komórka, a w drugim soczewki kontaktowe.

Usiadł na biurku i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco, ale ponieważ ten nie podejmował, odchrząknął. Malfoy poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Najlepiej zacznijmy od pytań – westchnął i popatrzył na zebranych.

Chwilę panowała względna cisza, aż w końcu ciemnowłosa kobieta drgnęła.

- Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? – wypiszczała. – Dlaczego nas porwano? Gdzie jest Tom? – Przerwał jej ruchem dłoni.

- Draco Malfoy. Mój ojciec nie żyje i przepraszam za nasze służby specjalne, ale nie mieli savoir vivre w programie szkolenia. Toma przywiozę jeszcze dziś w nocy z Londynu, jeśli będzie w domu. Najpóźniej po południu dotrze do posiadłości – zamilkł. – Obecnie znajdujemy się w Blackmoore, ponad sto kilometrów od Londynu. Wasze rzeczy dostarczone zostaną jeszcze dzisiaj, ale zapewne dopiero po północy. Niestety musicie zostać dziś w nocy tutaj. Jutro przedstawimy wam alternatywy do wyboru – wziął głębszy oddech czekając na komentarze.

- Alternatywy? – spytał Ron. Wcześniejsza złość przeszła mu, gdy tylko zobaczył Malfoya w samochodzie – w kompletnym szoku, niezdolnego do logicznego myślenia. Odrętwienie do tej pory całkiem z niego nie zeszło.

- D, mówi o wakacjach w dowolnym miejscu na tym globie – pospieszył z tłumaczeniem Rich.

- Jeśli zechcecie skorzystać z tego, oczywiście – dodał Malfoy. – O urlopy się nie martwcie – mruknął jeszcze. – To jest następny punkt. – Przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz.

- Czyli nas po prostu spławiasz? – Ron podniósł głos, a Merci podskoczył i pisnął. Szybko odnalazł jednak dłoń ojca i, już spokojniejszy, ułożył się wygodniej na kolanach.

- Nie. Nie chcę was tu więzić, panie Wealsey – mruknął, krzyżując z mężczyzną wzrok. – I proszę zachowywać się właściwie do sytuacji. Jeśli ponosi pana ułańska fantazja, jest tu sala gimnastyczna, w której może pan lepiej spożytkować energię. Bobby i Merci są już dostatecznie wystraszeni. Furiat nie jest mi do szczęścia potrzebny – dodał ostrzej.

Hermiona spojrzała z wyrzutem na swojego chłopaka, który poczerwieniał.

- Równie dobrze możecie wrócić do waszego mieszkania, ale nie wcześniej niż za trzy dni. Po pogrzebie mojego ojca. A nawet wtedy przez pierwsze dni będziecie pod ścisnął obserwacją – tłumaczył spokojnie, a West kiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – MI6 musi zapewnić wszystkim odpowiednią ochronę. Dlatego też wracając do Londynu upewnię się, czy mąż Milicenty jest już w mieście – zwrócił się do kobiety, która wyglądała na zmieszaną. – Jeśli wciąż jest w Dover, helikopter zabierze go z wybrzeża i będzie tutaj najpóźniej na dwunastą. Do tej pory pewnie zdążymy co najwyżej zjeść śniadanie i zawiadomić resztę, gdzie jesteśmy. – Spróbował się lekko uśmiechnąć.

Wciąż zszokowana kobieta pokiwała tylko głową. Popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, jakby oczekiwała jeszcze jakichś wyjaśnień, ale przytulił mocniej syna, szepcząc mu kilka uspokajających słów. Za oknem właśnie lądował helikopter, który miał zabrać go z powrotem do Londynu. Malfoy posadził Merci na kanapie obok Bobby'ego i otworzył barek. Sprawdził napis na butelce, wlewając niewielką ilość do kryształowego kieliszka. Podszedł do obu chłopców, głaszcząc przelotnie brązowowłosego po policzku.

- Merci, wypij odrobinę – podsunął dziecku wino. – Nie jest mocne, ale zaśnie po tym bardzo szybko – wytłumaczył szybko, gdy kobieta zamierzała zaprotestować. – Mogę dać też Bobby'emu? – Uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Myślę, że tak – powiedziała w końcu lekko zachrypniętym do płaczu głosem. – Ja się chyba też napiję.

Uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, gdy podawał jej napełniony ponownie kieliszek. Popatrzył pytająco na pozostałą trójkę, ale żadne nie wypowiedziało ani słowa, więc wbrew powszechnemu powiedzeniu potraktował to jak odmowę.

- Przebierzemy chłopców w moje koszulki. Ubrania jeszcze nie dotarły, więc mogę zaoferować wam jedynie to – popatrzył wyczekująco na Hermionę.

Kilka minut później niósł na rękach śpiącą Milicentę, Rich podążał tuż za nim z dwoma ochroniarzami, którzy nieśli dzieci. Hermiona, Harry i Ron zamykali pochód, niepewnie stąpając po marmurowej posadzce. Weszli do niewielkiego pokoju oblepionego mapami. Jedyną ścianę, która była od nich wolna, zajmowały półki wypełnione książkami. Zdjęcie dużo młodszego Draco i Lucjusza Malfoya stało na niewielkim drewnianym biurku.

Blondyn położył ostrożnie kobietę na swoim łóżku i wskazał je obu ochroniarzom, po czym sięgnął do szaf, wyciągając kilkanaście koszulek.

- Rich, wskaż im pokoje – poprosił cicho, gdy wybrali pasujące ubranie. – Powiedz służbie, że sam zrobię śniadanie. Niech się wyśpią i będą na nogach na dwunastą. Wszystkim przyda się dziś długi sen – westchnął w ciemność.

- Gdzie będziesz spał? – West popatrzył na niego uważnie, przelotnie zerkając też na Pottera, który zamarł na progu.

- Tutaj. Zresztą muszę przebrać dzieciaki i Mili. Idź lepiej, bo powiem Cynth, że oglądasz gołe baby po pracy – dodał lekko żartując.

* * *

*W. Blake - **Nie próbuj mówić o miłości**


End file.
